Happy Valentine's day
by RedQueen611
Summary: OS, fic based on the one word prompt 'penthouse'.


Hey everyone! So this is a OS I wrote for the Swan Queen Valentine's day fanfic exchange. The one word prompt I had was 'Penthouse'. I hope you'll enjoy this story. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I didn't had a beta for this one. If there is really a lot of mistakes just tell me and I'll try to fix that.

* * *

Feet on the accelerator, Regina was driving since two hours non stop. Soon, the signs indicating New York were more present and the kilometers indicating the city were more and more reduced. Tonight, she was taking Henry back home, not understanding what really happened. Once again, he ran away, she learned his absence only in the middle of the afternoon when Emma called her to ask why their son wasn't at school. Just after Emma's call, Regina received an other one from a woman in New York. She had found Henry in the big apple's streets and she was keeping him until Regina come. The woman on the phone explained that he was okay and that Regina didn't need to worry. After getting the address of that woman, Regina instantly jumped in her Benz and rushed to New York. She hadn't planed on spending her Valentine's evening like this. Regina never loved this romanticism everyone seemed to get when approaching this day, but this year was different. Because this year she had Emma. So the mayor had reserved a table in the best Storybrook's restaurant and made sure to found someone to watch after Henry, to enjoy her lover the whole night. But her son seemed to have decided other way. She eternally apologized on the phone to Emma who said that they could celebrate Valentine's day the day after, that anyway she never loved Valentine's day. Regina was still disappointed and sort of mad against her son for wasting their evening. She even have bought special lingerie for this night. The mayor thought about the box hidden in her dressing, that would stay unfortunately closed for tonight. She would have love so much to see the look of the Sheriff, the moment the young blond would have seen her in these…

Three hours later she arrived, febrile on Time Square, in the middle of a heavy traffic, feeling a little bit lost. Maybe she should have asked Emma to come with her. Second thought, it was weird that Emma didn't even asked her if she wanted her to come… Anyway, the blonde had work to do and it was useless that they both come. But still, it was weird…

With some help, she finally found the address, in the center of manhattan.

The building was now standing before her, high, threatening. The former queen was feeling so little in front of this giant made of glass and steel. At this hour, the sun was going down and some apartments were already lightened.

The hall was as imposing as the building itself. The high ceiling reminded her of those in the castle she knew in her other life. She drove out those souvenirs from her mind and walked toward the concierge. She asked for the name the woman gave her on the phone and a smile spread over the old man's face. _'__Weird reaction__' _thought Regina. He indicated her the level and hang her a envelop, telling to open it only when she will be in front of the door. She asked why, he simply answered that it was the orders.

Anxiety started to grow in the brunette's stomach. All of this seemed so weird. She stepped in the elevator and press the button of the right level, which was apparently the top of the tower. Her stomach raised up a little bit when the metal cage started to move.

A beep and the doors opened. Only two doors were before her, the one at her right was the one with the good number.

On the doorstep she finally opened the envelop and found a key in it. Hooked to it were a little ribbon with her name on it.

_How__… _too curious and anxious at the same time, Regina opened the door and slowly stepped in the apartment.

« Anyone here? »

Curtains were closed, hiding the vue over the town that must have been breathtaking. In the apartment apparently empty, only echoed the sound of her heels on the white floor. Suddenly something crossed her mind. What if it was a trap? She've been told to come here, without second thoughts she come and run right into the trap. As the panic started to take posses of her, she saw an other letter with her name on it. This handwriting wasn't unknown for the mayor…

She took the paper and started to read.

« _Regina,_

_A dress is waiting for you in the bathroom, second door on the hallway. Get ready and meet me in the living room at 7h30. And don__'__t try to open the others doors, you could be punished for that__…__and anyway, they are all closed. Don__'__t be late._

_Your Valentine._

_Ps : I__'__m sorry if you worried about Henry, I__'__m sure you were. Don__'__t worry, he__'__s safe and sound in Storybrooke__ »_

A wide smile spread over Regina's face. Emma was behind all of this! How didn't she suspected that? Not even taking time to watch the apartment, she rushed for the bathroom to find two boxes in it. One was unknown, the other was the one in which was the lingerie she planned for tonight. On it was a little note.

_« __I suppose this was for tonight__…__don__'__t worry I didn__'__t opened it. I prefer to keep the surprise and let my imagination wander about what__'__s in it until tonight__… » _

Her surprise wasn't completely ruined… On the shower where her usuals shampoos, with a towel. Truth to be told, she could use a shower to decompress after all this road and even if she felt tired when she arrived in New York, the recents events managed to give her enough energy for tonight. Quickly she undressed and stepped under the stream of water. She needed to hurry because tonight she had a date.

In the apartment, as soon as the sound of water was audible, a shadow slipped in the kitchen. She hurried to get everything ready. Because in an hour, she had a date.

Regina was looking one last time in the mirror, checking and hair and dress. Emma knew her well apparently because the dress fitted her like a glove, the perfect size. The mayor had to admit that the sheriff knew quite well her body…

She put her heels on and get out of the bathroom.

At the end of the hallway she could see soft lights spreading. Enticing effluvia and a few notes of music reached her.

When she finally arrived in the living room, she stayed speechless. The big room with white walls was filled with a sieved atmosphere, given by the numerous candles lightning the place and the soft spotlights. The table had two flatwares facing each other and a bottle of wine was waiting.

Regina stepped carefully, strolling her eyes all on every details. Close to the big window, lys were embalming the room with there particular perfume and on the coffee table a bottle of champagne were patiently waiting in a bucket filled with ice. This is when Regina seemed to finally see the vue. From the top of this tower, we could see all Manhattan, its large roads filles with red and yellow lights, its skyscrapers and the river plunging in the ocean. The ocean out of sight.

The young brunette was standing there, facing the city. Beneath her a hundred meter of void, but she wasn't impressed. The view was too beautiful for that. Fingers crossed on her abdomen, she was fidgeting with her ring and didn't heard the other person coming behind her and slowly get closer. But suddenly on the glass, a know silhouette took shape.

Then the person stopped and Regina turned, perfectly knowing who was standing there.

In the middle of the living room was standing Emma, a smile across her face.

« Good evening madam mayor. » Emma stepped slowly closer, a hand behind her back. She couldn't stop herself from looking up and down the woman's body.

« Sheriff Swan » replied, amused, Regina

« You're really far from Storybrooke tonight, would you be lost? » Continued Emma, still stepping closer.

« I don't know sheriff, you tell me. »

Emma detached her eyes from the mayor's to detail once more her outfit. The blue dress, fitted perfectly , wonderfully modeling the advantageous curves of the woman, letting Emma's mind wander about what was in the mysterious box.

The cleavage, quite wide let see the beginning of Regina's breasts without showing too much. The indented back, visible in the reflect of the glass, finished the outfit adding a distinguish and sensual note.

While Emma seemed to examine her from head to toe, Regina did the same. She needed to admit been quite surprised to see her valentine arriving, not in a dress, but in a suit. In black jacket and waisted pan, suit vest and white shirt together with a tie the same color than the vest, the ensemble gave the woman this masculin side the former queen loved so much, while keeping all the sensuality of the blonde. To finish her outfit, Emma was wearing black pumps and her hair were up in chignon that leaved some strand of golden hair free.

As Regina was trying not to bit her lip, Emma finally stepped closer and held her the rose she have been hiding in her back.

« Happy Valentine's day Regina »

Just after smelling the flower's sweet perfume, not able to stop herself, she caught Emma's jacket collar and pull her close.

« Happy Valentine's day Emma »

A smile and Emma captured the brunette's lips in a languorous kiss. Already hands were wandering over bodies eager for contact, and they had to separate if they didn't want to skip dinner.

« You're wonderful tonight… »

« That? Oh, I just found an old thing in the bottom of my closet… »

A chuckle, a light kiss.

« I like it…thank you »

« I like it too »

Regina could felt wandering hands on her kidneys and this time, bit her lower lip.

« As to you, Sheriff, I should have made the uniform an obligation…seeing how well you wear the tie… »

A new chuckle from Emma

« I knew you would like it… »

Regina was watching the blonde manipulate the bottle of champagne. She uncapped it and after the characteristic 'poof', golden liquide flowed in the gobelets. Along the wall of them, bubbles were going up to the surface where they exploded in a fine white foam.

A glass tinkle and the two women were enjoying their drink in silence, shamelessly staring at each other.

« So… » began Regina, sitting on the grey couch « Maybe I'll regret this question but, how did you do to get this fancy apartment for the evening? »

The glass on her interlaced legs, Regina watched Emma sit next to her with a smile.

« Let's just say that I had some…cognizances that still owed me serves. This apartment belongs to one of those cognizances »

« Serves hun? » Asked Regina, a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

« Jealousy madam mayor? » Replied an amused Emma.

« Curiosity »

It was a game. A seducing game that both women were playing here. The tone was suave, somehow seductive. But Emma knew she should better not make Regina jealous.

« In my former job, I've been able to assemble a lot of informations about influent people. Sometimes more than I needed. So I had for habit to keep some…infos. Just in case I could need a joker one day. »

« And you used one of those _jokers_ just for me? I'm flattered… »

« I was keeping them for something important… »

Regina took a sip of champagne without breaking eye contact with Emma.

« So, what did you planed for the rest of the evening dear? »

« Don't want to keep the surprise? » Replied Emma with a smirk.

« I just want to know if you actually cooked by yourself » said Regina, eying the kitchen where something was apparently in the oven « To know if I need to worry about been sick tomorrow. »

Emma laughed frankly while Regina was suspiciously watching her.

« Let's say that I did cooked. But I'll keep the surprise… »

Emma didn't cooked the main dishes. But she made dessert. An apple crumble with some species Regina had to guess. To add some interest to the game Emma made her close her eyes and feed her until she found everything the blonde had put into it.

Dessert was now finished. Regina licked her lips to found the last taste of this excellent meal and felt Emma clean the corners of her mouth before telling her that she could open her eye. When she finally saw again it was to discover that most of the lights were now off, the apartment only lightened by the candles and the fire place. Beside her, Emma was lifting her hand.

« Dance with me. » It was a sweet but also firm order.

The mayor reached the offered hand and followed the blonde towards the middle of the living room. Then the first note resonated.

Emma made her turn quickly and to stay stable, the brunette had to put her free hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. Regina could now feel Emma's hand on her hips. They started moving together.

« All of this, it's not too… cheesy for you? »

« That's perfect » the brunette said with a smile.

« Look at you, becoming all romantic! »

« Don't mock me Sheriff, or you might regret it… »

« Oh _that_ sounds interesting. » Emma replied.

Regina chuckled and put her head back on Emma's shoulder.

After a few moments of simple moves Emma made the woman turn on herself then pull her closer so she could speak right into her ear.

« So you're enjoying your evening? »

« I have to say that you're doing well dear »

Emma chuckled.

« And it's not finished yet »

She began to kiss Regina's cheek and jawline, making her way toward the red lips. She pressed a light kiss against them before pulling back to see Regina's already dark eyes.

« And what did you plan for the rest of the evening Sheriff? »

« Want to find out? »

« Not as much as you want to know what was in that box »

Emma's lips grazed against Regina's.

« You know what? »

« Tell me dear… »

« I'm _dying _to find out… » replied Emma staring at the mayor's lips.

Their dance was over, the next song started and Emma pulled away, breaking the kiss. She gave Regina a new glass of champagne.

« Would you excuse me a minute? »

« I guess… »

Emma took the brunette free hand and kissed her knuckles in a very knightly way and then made her way to the end of the hallway.

Within a second, Regina felt attracted by the big glass-to-ceiling windows. Again she watched the city, now only lightening by street lamps. She could get used to a vue like that.

She finally heard Emma return and shivered when the young woman put her hands on her arms. Behind Regina, the blonde moved the brunette's hairs to kiss her neck.

« Are you ready for the rest of your evening your majesty? »

As answer, just a smile that Emma saw in the glass before them. So she took the mayor's hand and lead her to the end of the hallway. There was a staircase Regina didn't even noticed yet. On every stair was a candle, showing the way.

« After you my queen… »

Without waiting anymore Regina grabbed the rail and made her way up.

At the top of the stairs, her eyes widened even more. They were at the top of the building and the room was a huge bedroom with a private opened bathroom and a suspended fire place. All the walls were occupied by windows, showing the inhabitants the city with a 360° vue while keeping their intimacy. Behind her, Emma put her hand under her chin and made her lift her head. Above the bed were a big windows.

« Oh my god… »

« Exactly what I said » she said while Regina was wandering around the bed.

« Emma this is…beautiful »

« For sure it is… »

But all Emma was watching was the other woman. She just couldn't get her eyes off this body she dreamed about all day.

Regina turned around and saw the lustful eyes of her lover.

« So Sheriff, do you want to find out about this mystery box »

Emma threw her jacket away and made her way to the woman. Immediately she started kissing her hardly. Her hands were everywhere on the mayor's body and both of them felt like the clothes were too present. One button after an other Regina opened Emma's suit vest and put it off from the young woman shoulders. Once this done, they were kissing again, moaning while their tongues were dancing against each other's. Emma's hand slipped around the brunette torso to find the zipper of her dress. But as soon as she reached it, Regina broke the kiss.

« Huhu… I don't think so Sheriff »

She put Emma against the bed and the blonde sit on it, already panting with her tie slightly undone. Regina took a step forward and spotted the remote on the bed.

She sit on Emma's lap, facing the blonde, with her legs on each side of her parter. The moved made her dress move up revealing the end of her stockings.

« Did you plan some music dear? »

Emma smiled, reached for the remote behind her and hit the play button. Instantly a languorous song echoed. Without waiting, Regina started to move slowly against emma, her hips swirling in the rythme with the music. Her lips were grazing the other woman, her eyes planted on the green orbs below her. Emma hand went on her waist while the blonde's lips get attached to her neck. She felt Emma pull her down so her ear was just besides the Sheriff's lips.

« You drive me crazy… »

Regina chuckled with a hoarse voice.

« And I plan on doing that all night long…you're my pet for the night»

Without warning Emma took her lips and then smile, still against her.

« I wouldn't be so sure… »

Those simple words sent a wave of arousal through Regina's whole body. As much as she loved being on top, she loved it when Emma was being resistant.

She stood up under Emma's gaze, feeling the look of her lover on her body. As Emma remained seated on the bed, she started to dance in the middle of the bedroom. Her hands were wandering on her own curves and her hips were moving in rythme. Finally she reached her zipper and pull it down, very slowly. Too slowly for the Sheriff's taste who tried to stood up but instantly Regina stopped everything and gave her a look to order not to move. Emma, resigned, lay down on her elbows to enjoy the view. So Regina finished to unzip her dress without stopping dancing and finally the blue sheet was on the floor of the bedroom.

At this exact moment, Emma was sure her heart stopped for a second. Before her widened eyes, Regina was standing like she ruled this place.

« You should close your mouth dear… »

But Emma couldn't. All she could do was to stare at the sexy brunette standing before her. On her chest, only a black bra was pushing her breasts up. Emma's eyes drifted down to find a matching sexy shorty (Regina knew how much Emma loved them) covering her perfectly rounded ass. Then a black garter holding her stockings. Simple but so sexy. Her mouth dry, the blonde Sheriff swallowed hardly.

« Like what you see Sheriff? » Said Regina with a hoarse voice, sending a pit of arousal right down Emma's core while she never stopped swaying her hips

« Yeah… » Emma tried to sound relaxed but her voice obviously betrayed her arousal.

Sliding her hands up and down her own body, Regina made her way to the speechless Sheriff adding an extra sway to her hips. When she finally standing just before the bed, she put one feet on it and unclipped her stocking to pull it off slowly. Her tight was just beside Emma's mouth, slightly open. Regina threw her heel behind her and followed her stocking. She did the same with the other leg but Emma quickly reach Regina's hand to help her. Once this done Regina stayed with one feet on the mattress, and loosened Emma's tie. She then took away Emma's shirt leaving the blonde in bra and pants. One hand on Emma's belt she smiled

« These need to go… »

Emma smile as Regina opened it and let the young blonde raise her hips so she could take it off completely. They were now both on only underwear, Regina standing before Emma.

Okay, this was the Sheriff's turn to take control of this situation now.

She made Regina fall on her knees on the bed so she was sitting across the blonde's lap. Kisses along her jawline and neck made the brunette sigh. When Emma came near her earlobe and whispered directly in it her heart missed a beat.

« I planned something special for you, my queen »

Emma seemed to get her self assurance back as she stand up and lifted Regina in her arms to turn around and drop her on the bed. The brunette's head was near the headboard and Emma used her own position to pin Regina's hands just between her dark hair and the top of the bed.

She started to kiss Regina while her free hand searched for something under the blankets. The other woman was wondering what the blonde was doing. She didn't had to wait too long to have the answer. She felt cold metal against her wrists and after a click, Emma let go her arms. But she couldn't move anymore. Just to be sure Regina raise her head and saw the handcuffs. Her cheeks instantly reddened.

« Blushing?…Mmmh, I like it… »

Emma was kissing her neck, bitting slightly the tender flesh that was offered to her.

« And it's not over » she added when she pulled out a blindfold.

« Emma what-»

« Shhh… » she put the blindfold on Regina's eyes and kiss her lips quickly.

« Don't move, I'll be right back »

She quickly made her way off the bed to a mini-bar. There she took a bowl of ice cubes she prepared sooner on the evening and get back to the bed. For a second she stopped, to watch Regina, enjoying the vue of a panting mayor stuck to the bed.

Finally she come back beside the brunette who was wondering about the blonde's plan.

« Are you ready honey? » She asked as she straddled the mayor's waist.

Regina bit her lip. That's the only answer she needed.

Her lips attacked Regina's chest, quickly the bra was useless and Emma reached the brunette's back to unclip it. As the brunette's breasts were offered to her Emma started kissing them. She slowly sucked each nipple, earning a moan each time she was bitting the pink skin. She made her way to Regina's stomach and finally got to her panties. Kissing the mayor's sex through it she already could feel the wetness and smiled.,

Without a word, the blonde Sheriff reached for the bowl on the bed and put one ice cube on Regina's bare chest. Instantly the mayor jerk up and shivered.

« Emmaaa… » whispered the brunette, panting heavily.

Emma kissed her, while her hand was still moving the ice on the body under her. She moved it around erected nipples and started to kiss Regina's neck. Slowly she got down, to reach the woman's breast, kissing and massaging them while the ice cube was intentionally avoiding them. But suddenly Emma take one in her mouth while covering the over with ice. She smiled feeling the body of the mayor arching even more. The brunette pulled on her restraints, trying vainly to reach Emma's head to get more contact. Her legs were shut, rubbing against each other in search of contact on the part she needed most. Emma felt it and so, put her own leg between Regina's to prevent the woman to get any contact before she decided to.

She continued kissing the mayor's body, her flat stomach, her hips. Every inch of skin were covered by Emma's lips and hands. The ice cube was almost totally melt, its path marked by wet traces all over Regina's body.

Her nails were tracing lines on the brunette's toned skin and the moan escaping from Regina's mouth could just encourage her even more. Slowly she was approaching the intimacy of the woman already knowing how much she needed contact. But Emma intentionally avoided her center and kissed her inner thighs. Regina groan. Emma chuckled.

« Impatient honey? »

The only answer she got was Regina bitting her lip as soon as her breath got closer from her sex. The brunette pulled again on her restrain. The sheriff smiled and crawled up, against her lover body to reach her lips. Hardly she took them, their tongue dancing against each other's until they were craving for oxygen. As soon as they brake the kiss, Emma reach Regina's ear and bit her slightly before whispering.

« Maybe if you're a good girl you'll have what you need… »

No answer… But Emma wanted her to ask for it. Meanwhile her free hand slipped under her panties.

« Have you been a good girl Gina? »

Emma cupped her sex with her still cold and wet hand. This time Regina couldn't suppress the plain that escaped her lips.

« Emmaa… »

« Have you been a good girl honey? »

« Yes… »

« Are you sure? »

« Yes »

Regina never like to beg. Never. But here she just couldn't stop herself. Knowing that Emma was capable of torturing her for a long time.

« Then, tell me, Regina…what do you want me to do to you? »

« Please »

« Just tell me my dear »

« I want you Emma- »

The mayor stopped breathing when Emma slipped her finger between wet lips, to find her clit.

« What do you want me _to do?_ »

« Make me scream… » she whispered.

Emma smiled and get down.

Her eyes still closed behind he blindfold, Regina knew Emma was getting her shorty off and suddenly felt the ice cube when Emma put it on her swollen clit.

« Oh fuck… »

_Regina swearing? Extra bonus _thought Emma. While the transparent cube was working near Regina's entrance, the blonde took her clit between her lips, sucking, bitting slightly. She could feel the orgasm of her lover building really fast. All this teasing game already brought her on the edge and now Emma didn't need to do a lot to make her scream.

As she felt the legs of Regina trap her, she knew the woman was close. So, she dropped the ice cube on the bed and, without warning, entered Regina with two fingers. She started her thrusts slowly but quickly increased her pace, her tongue still working on the brunette's clit who was now moving her hips to get even more contact if that was possible.

Now, Regina's back wasn't touching the mattress anymore. Her hands pulling on her restraints, her mouth opened in a silent scream, she couldn't do anything but let the orgasm take possession of her whole body.

Emma felt the inner walls of her lover tighten around her fingers and while she started to rub herself against Regina's leg every muscle of the mayor's body contracted and the brunette couldn't stop her moans.

« Oh my…Emmaaaa-»

Her mouth was open in the silent scream as her body was still shaken by spasms. Emma stopped when she heard, at Regina's moaning, that her kisses on her sensitive sex were now unpleasant.

Once again she reached Regina's lips and kissed her slowly.

The brunette was still panting when the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Before her was a smiling blonde, bitting her lip.

« Hey beautiful »

« Hey » replied Regina with a hoarse voice.

Emma's naked and warm body was all against her. Her nipples against the brunette's and one leg between Regina's throbbing sex.

Emma got closer from Regina, their lips only inches away so that the blonde could reach the restraints and set her lover free.

The blonde smiled.

« I may be setting you free, but I'm not done with you »

« I hope so… » replied Regina with a smirk.

As soon as her hands weren't hold back anymore, she put her arms around Emma's torso and kept the blonde close.

Her hands and forearms, firmly planted on the mattress prevented her from rolling and kept them in place.

« I'm on top tonight honey… »

Regina, slightly offended narrowed her eyes.

« And why that _honey?__ » _

« Because… » she grazed the woman's lips why hers « _I _wore the suit tonight…. »

Without any other word Emma lowered her hips and made contact between their sex. Wetness slid against each other as moans echoed in the bedroom. Regina's head jerked back, sinking in the pillow.

Roughly, Emma captured her lips and increased her pace. Nails dig in the flesh of her hips, pushing her against the woman underneath even more.

Out of breath, she let go Regina's lip and put their foreheads together.

Legs intertwined, breaths melting, hands firmly holding each other, they were moving in rhythm. Every movement of Emma's hips forward was followed by Regina, lifting hers to bring the blond as close as she could.

They were both close now, Emma new it the way the body under her reacted. So she arched her back and speed up, capturing Regina's lips in a feverish kiss.

Nothing else existed anymore, just the burning passion they were now the prey. They both screamed in unisson when orgasms ran through their tensed and shivering bodies. Emma collapsed on top of Regina with as grin, keeping their legs locked. An other kiss and Emma let go off Regina, lying just beside her.

As the blonde put her hands under her head, Regina leaned closer and put her head on Emma's shoulder, fidgeting with some golden curls.

One of the Sheriff's hand went to Regina's shoulder, holding her closer while the other one rested on her stomach. She chuckled lightly, Regina raised on one elbow.

« What's funny? » She asked with a smile.

« You know, I've been thinking all day about that mysterious box and finally…I saw those things on you like, 30 seconds… »

Regina took a false serious look and continued, while she was drawing invisible lines on Emma's collarbone

« Well, if you want, next time I'll just show them to you and that's all. I won't take them off… »

Their lips met and Emma brought the mayor closer, their naked body against each other.

« No… » Emma groaned « I prefer you that way… » her hands traveled on the bare skin above her.

« For sure… » Regina replied with a grin.

She lie down again, her body glued to Emma's. Both of them were staring at the glass ceiling, watching the few stars they could see in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Only their breathing resonated in the bedroom when they finally fell asleep.

Outside, the dawn was chasing the darkness, the big city slowly waking up while both woman were sleeping, lost in each other embrace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed your reading. Reviews are highly appreciated, let me just know what you thought about it.

See you soon.


End file.
